


剑与鞘

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 22





	剑与鞘

王的独子是名向导。  
分化持续了一整夜，第二天，王室总管向全国国民宣布：王子是一名向导。  
不可否认王上有些失望，但王后却下令大摆筵席，分发赏赐，舞会和流水宴持续了三天两夜。不难看出，这期间入宫觐见和庆贺的臣子有了微妙的变化——带哨兵孩子来的明显比带向导来的多。  
都知道，王子分化后就要物色王妃。所谓帝国的王妃，并不是宫廷里赏花喝茶的金丝雀，而只是一种职务，男女不限，如果是哨兵的话，军衔晋升速度会更快。  
哨兵们仍然要在战场发挥作用，作为王妃的哨兵则侧重于和王子一起指挥作战。在和平年代，王妃其实就是爵位等同于亲王的闲职，荣华富贵自不必说，连带家族地位都要攀升一大截。这样好的机会，自然有不少人眼红惦记。  
军事总长府邸花园内，父子刚结束一场对弈。总长扬手让人收了棋盘，换茶端上来。  
“你对帝努王子怎么看？”  
“我？旁人不知道，父亲也该知道，王子身边有个百官长的儿子。”  
年轻的骑士团长像喝酒一样把上好的红茶仰头一口饮尽，然后站起身来和自己的父亲道别。  
“我该入宫了，父亲。”

熟知王室的人都知道，罗渽民是王妃的不二人选。就连小时候教他们文学的老师都说，罗渽民长得很像未来王妃。  
那时罗渽民笑了，问他：“老师，王妃有特定长相吗？”  
老师摇摇头，微笑着，看了看王子，又看了看百官长的儿子。  
“我从帝努的眼中看到你，未来身披紫色丝绒斗篷，头戴红宝石王冠的样子。”  
话音刚落，学生们都笑起来，至于王子李帝努，已经羞到脸色通红，再也不敢直勾勾地盯着罗渽民看。  
这是老师的报复，因为紧接着他就说：“李帝努，不要仗着你的父亲是王上，就公然挑战我的课堂秩序，我认为听讲的时候目视老师是一种尊重，把你的眼睛从渽民身上移开。”  
原本安静的课室爆发哄堂大笑，李帝努脸红得要滴血，站起来对老师鞠躬说：“对不起，老师，我会注意的。”  
因此，当他们成年、分化时，王室内部以及当初一起受教的贵族子弟们都知道：罗渽民的位置谁也抢不走。  
虽说如此，却还是有不少企图攀高枝、走捷径的人来了。他们为王子献上礼物，邀请王子跳舞，甚至为了争抢一个剑术课的名额在格斗场大打出手。  
“别管他们。”罗渽民说。  
“这样下去可能会死人。”王子殿下皱着眉。  
“你想让我结束这一切吗，殿下。”  
“不是……”  
王子没来得及说完话，就看罗渽民箭一样快速冲向那两名缠斗的哨兵，一拳一脚就把他们全都扭到了地上。  
“在格斗场上要保持友爱，下死手是被禁止的，沙林没教你们吗？”  
“罗、罗渽民，殿下！”  
这声殿下分明是叫站在远处的李帝努，李帝努却觉得这称呼跟在“渽民”两个字之后很不错。  
“渽民，走吧，骑士长在等我们。”  
王子相当没有亲民意识地忽略了贵族子弟们的招呼，只管叫自己的朋友离开。罗渽民笑了一下，那笑矜贵里藏了不屑，仿佛王妃的桂冠已经戴在头上。  
“嘁——”  
“很了不起啊，罗渽民。”  
“如果你能十二岁就救王子一命的话，你也可以。”  
“不过是幸运罢了，王子遇袭的时候我又不在场。”  
……  
哨兵的五感异于常人，也就是说那些男孩背后的诋毁罗渽民都听得到。即便他高傲又矜骄，从不把竞争对手放眼里，听多了也觉得烦人。  
“怎么了？”  
李帝努伸手抚着罗渽民的额头，试图展开他紧皱的眉头。罗渽民抬眼，长而翘的羽睫一掀，就蹭到李帝努的手侧。  
“没什么。”  
王子不说话，生疏地放出精神触丝来安抚了年轻哨兵。哨兵笑了，在王宫长廊上扑向王子，讨了一个拥抱。  
李帝努大手抚向他的后脑勺，温柔地揉了几下：“我的王妃，要学会宽容才行。”  
前半句让罗渽民欣喜若狂，后半句又让他瞬间沉闷，他抓着李帝努后背的衣衫，没好气地说：“宽容？像王后那样，允许王上把宫女带上床吗？”  
向导敏锐地察觉到罗渽民的不快，再听他这番话，就知道自己该哄了。  
“不会，我向你保证。”  
“没有人会和我分享你。”  
千万人求之不得的承诺，罗渽民一天能听到七八遍。他没事就问王子殿下：“你爱我吗？只爱我吗？”王子则不厌其烦地答：“我爱你，只爱你一个人。”  
“我以王子的名义起誓……”  
“够了，说到这里就够了。”  
罗渽民把手轻轻放在李帝努唇上，等他不再说话了就移开手，将自己柔软的唇瓣送了上去。  
点到即止，没有深入。  
“走吧，骑士长等急了。”  
王子被花蝴蝶轻轻撩过，却抓不住，心里的烦闷都写在脸上。罗渽民牵起他的手吻了一下手背，抬眼狡黠：“殿下要和朋友保持礼貌的距离。”  
李帝努笑：“你刚才逾越了，百官长的儿子，该怎么罚？”  
罗渽民一顿，睫毛扑闪几下，问：“殿下想怎么罚？”  
“让我亲回来。”  
“不行的殿下。”  
“渽民……”  
李帝努拖长了尾音叫这个名字，罗渽民很没出息地骨酥了，他推开李帝努，迈步在长廊上跑了起来。  
“追上我吧，殿下！”

迟到是必然的事，被黄旭熙嫌弃两句也是躲不过的。  
“我说，殿下和未来的王妃殿下，我们约定的好像不是这个时间吧？”  
“来的路上耽搁了一下。”  
罗渽民松开了牵着李帝努的手，走上前和黄旭熙道歉，眉眼弯弯地笑着。  
“廷祐哥呢？”  
“他晚点到，或许吧。”  
黄旭熙也猜不准金廷祐会不会来，他们昨天因为一些琐事吵架了，直到回房间的时候也没有和好。金廷祐反锁了房门，摆明了不让黄旭熙进，黄旭熙只好睡了一晚书房。  
“骑士长惹廷祐哥生气了？”  
“没有的事。”  
被说中的骑士长不愿承认，板起脸来宣布剑术课开始。  
“今天没有别的同学吗？”李帝努问。  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我心情不好，如果对方不是尊贵的王子殿下，这手它就控制不了力道。”  
罗渽民闻言往前走了一步，把李帝努护在身后：“老师，帝努他刚刚分化……”  
宫里的所有教师中，黄旭熙算是最温柔的一个，但他毕竟还是哨兵，没有向导在身边的哨兵是很可怕的。  
“呵——”黄旭熙笑了，“我说，护具穿好了，再怎么样也不会死人的，我们开始吧。”  
只是不会死人的程度……  
罗渽民心脏紧缩了一下，李帝努挠了挠他的手心，笑说：“以前也是能和你打个平手的，即使成了向导也不会变弱啊。”  
哨兵的保护欲汹涌得要冲破身体屏障向外扩去，以至于他忘记了五天前的李帝努是怎么把成年哨兵掀翻在地。向导总是较弱者，需要哨兵的保护，这样的固定思维深刻地影响了每一个人。  
“对不起，”罗渽民抱歉地朝李帝努眨了眨眼睛，“那么就看你的了，殿下。”  
王子和骑士长互相行礼，随即急促地挥剑相向。罗渽民坐在一旁观战，发觉黄旭熙剑势不稳，一招一式写满了心浮气躁。  
他廷祐哥不在，看来影响还是很大的。  
“能告诉我你和廷祐哥怎么了吗？”  
敏锐的向导比罗渽民感知到的情绪更激烈和具体，一轮结束后，他干脆扔了剑，脱下护具，坐在了地上。  
骑士长皱了眉，毫不客气地用穿着皮靴那脚去踢王子。他口中的“尊贵的王子殿下”在课堂上只是个倒霉学生，任老师搓圆搓扁，还要担心被严格的老师参一本“娇生惯养”。  
“课上禁止讨论与学习无关的话题，尤其禁止关心老师的私事。”  
“可是……”  
“老师，我来吧，让帝努休息。”  
罗渽民终于忍不住站了出来，直面那位更年长的、像被激怒的雄狮一样的哨兵。  
“可以。”黄旭熙说。  
哨兵之间的比试充满火药味，今天的黄旭熙不正常，本就处于劣势的罗渽民根本招架不住。李帝努疯狂思考着如果他们一起暴走，自己要先控制哪一个。  
“哐啷。”  
罗渽民的剑被击落在地，李帝努立刻上前护住了他，捧起他的脸。  
“看看我，渽民，不要激动。”  
只是对视一眼，罗渽民就冷静了下来，顾不上管黄旭熙还在，他把额头抵上李帝努的肩膀，大口大口地喘着气。  
“你看出来了吧。”  
“旭熙哥……”  
想说别管我，去给没有向导的骑士长做精神疏导吧，再抬头时，已经看不到黄旭熙的影子。  
“看来我们提前下课了。”李帝努说。  
“恭喜我们提前下课。”  
罗渽民笑的时候眉眼弯弯，长睫合在一起更显浓密，李帝努亲了亲他半闭的眼睛，温柔说：“那么尊敬的王妃殿下，您想摆驾何处？”  
“王妃”移开一段距离，提起并不存在的宽大裙摆，对王子行了个屈膝礼。  
“去往尊贵的王子殿下所在的任何地方，无论天堂或地狱。”

仆人说金廷祐去了白塔，黄旭熙迈向卧室的脚步一顿，缓缓回头，锐利的眼神让仆人禁不住身体一颤。  
“他去白塔做什么？”  
“听说，听说是去医疗营做服务。”  
“知道了。”  
骑士长头疼地揉了揉自己的眉心，才回到家不久，又转身出门。  
白塔医疗营，金廷祐在帮金道英治疗精神图景出问题的哨兵，他专注在自己的事情上，没发现黄旭熙走了进来。  
“他看起来很糟糕。”黄旭熙说。  
“确实不太好，精神力折损很严重，没有向导的哨兵还是很容易受伤啊。”金道英医生答。  
黄旭熙偏头看了一眼金道英，又转回去继续盯着金廷祐：“我是说我的向导看起来很累，哨兵怎么样不关我的事。”  
金道英一噎，再三确认那位受伤士兵胸前的军徽，确认他是骑士团成员无误。  
“那是你的属下，黄旭熙，来都来了，好歹关心一下。”  
骑士团长似乎从这一刻开始，才发现可怜的哨兵是他自己的下属。  
“噢，那好吧。”  
这样答应了，等到治疗结束，他背着手走上前，不知道从哪里掏出一束向日葵花递了上去。  
“辛苦了。”  
见习骑士显然受宠若惊，不敢贸然伸手去接花束，脸涨得通红：“团、团长！”  
还在震惊中缓不过来，刚才给自己治疗的那个向导医生就把花接了过来。  
“工作场合。”他说。  
黄旭熙笑了。  
骑士长是个沉着的人，平日展露的笑容很多，真挚又无害地，有温暖和鼓舞人心的力量。因此在他力量暴走时，也完全没有征兆。骑士们习惯了他一边微笑一边把人揍出血的作为，从此再不敢轻易相信他的笑。  
见习骑士对这位团长的“光荣事迹”有所耳闻，从他浅薄的判断来看，团长现在已经在生气边缘了。可是这位“生气的团长”还在笑，他缓缓弯下腰，用手指挑起向导医生的下巴：“金廷祐，跟我回家。”  
金廷祐。  
信息量太大，小哨兵懵了两秒，就这两秒钟已经足够黄旭熙捏住金廷祐的下巴，强势地吻上去。  
“唔！”  
他用力捏开金廷祐的牙齿，把舌头伸进去舔吻，又勾住金廷祐的舌头吮吸。  
“啧……”金道英翻了个白眼，“滚出去亲，不要在我的诊疗室发情！”  
黄旭熙这才放开金廷祐，然而手很快又到了他的腰间，直接把人提起来扛到肩上。  
“打扰了，承蒙照顾。”  
金廷祐还在挣扎，被黄旭熙一巴掌拍在屁股上发出响声，瞬间就老实了。这样的动作太过羞耻，他怕黄旭熙做出更过分的事。  
黄旭熙带着人离开医疗营，留下震惊过度的小哨兵独自发懵。

“廷祐。”  
回程的马车上，黄旭熙叫了金廷祐的名字，金廷祐偏头看向窗外，没有理会。黄旭熙就把脸贴了过去，亲吻他的耳后和脖子。  
酥麻的感觉开始扩散，金廷祐才受不了地推拒，却被黄旭熙揽到怀里更激烈地吻着。  
“这是在马车上……”  
“是啊，颠簸的感觉说不定会很好。”  
“不要。”  
外衣和风琴褶衬衫被解下，金廷祐半推半就地拒绝，黄旭熙把他捞进怀里亲，很快就亲得人都腿软了，最后下马车都是黄旭熙抱的。  
“我希望贝拉现在出现。”黄旭熙说。  
他很幸运，才走过前院，就看到了提着水蓝色裙摆跑来的小姐。  
“旭熙少爷！”  
“嘘——”黄旭熙装模作样地竖起食指示意安静，扶着金廷祐那手往怀里一收，把他抱紧，“廷祐想睡觉。”  
让他们吵架的罪魁祸首一脸失望，目送两人离开时，目光甚至有点怨恨。  
其实叫她“小姐”也不太恰当，她深知自己只是总长夫人的棋子，更不留情面一点说，就是为黄旭熙准备的床伴。  
适配率高达百分之九十六的黄旭熙和金廷祐，在战场上无疑是最好的的搭档，他们会共同创造荣誉，但却不能生育子嗣。  
“如果是普通人家也就算了，但你父亲是公爵，你明白吗？”总长夫人这样说。  
而年轻的少爷毫不留情地回复：“亲爱的母亲大人，想必等我死的时候您已经去了天堂，那么我有没有后代继承爵位对您来说都没有影响吧？”  
就连王位都可以旁系继承，他一个公爵为什么不行，反正死后什么也带不走。  
黄旭熙不知道母亲为什么执意把爵位留在自己家，更不理解他往自己身边安排各种女人的行为。  
“廷祐很好，但我觉得你有时候也可以和女孩子们多交流。”  
这是黄旭熙和廷祐产生矛盾的导火索。倒不是廷祐因为嫉妒或生气，正好相反，廷祐表现得太冷静了，他甚至和女孩们成为朋友。黄旭熙问他为什么这样，他说：“有时我觉得，我不能太自私了，我爱你，我希望你有孩子。”  
黄旭熙当即表示：“从今以后离我母亲远一点，迂腐的思想会传染。”  
莺莺燕燕满园他不生气，说他一句“迂腐”就生气了。黄旭熙理解不了，所以他们争吵，甚至推搡起来。  
“你太坏了。”金廷祐说。  
走过长廊回到房间。黄旭熙把金廷祐推到床上，而后马上脱衣服压了上去，继续未完成的情事。  
“你可不可以不那么温柔。”  
“比如，疼的时候咬我也可以的。”  
“嫉妒的时候骂我也可以。”  
金廷祐的眼睛忽然泛起了雾色，黄旭熙一愣，停下进入的动作，把他抱进怀里。  
“我说错什么了？”  
金廷祐摇头，咬着牙：“我很嫉妒，但是夫人救了我，她养育我，我却把她的儿子抢走了，现在连这样的愿望都无法为她实现。旭熙，我希望我是一名女性向导，可以和你并肩作战，也可以给你生一个可爱的孩子，可是我……”  
黄旭熙突然施力，全部顶了进去，金廷祐闷哼一声，咬上了黄旭熙的肩膀，小声地呜咽着，没一会儿又心疼地松开了牙关，伸出舌头在红印子上舔了一下。  
黄旭熙强势而温柔地动作，把金廷祐牢牢嵌在自己身下。  
“不要再做这种设想了，我们不需要孩子。”  
哨兵把不安传递给了自己的向导，他逐渐在情欲中失控，肏进的频率越来越快，金廷祐只觉自己抖得要散架了。  
“旭熙……”  
“看着我。”  
精神触丝颤颤巍巍地伸了出来，探进哨兵逐渐狂躁的精神世界，温柔包裹了他过激的精神力。  
“我错了，我们不要孩子。”  
“旭熙……”  
身体结合的同时，能感觉到精神链接也在不断加强，直达灵魂深处的占有和契合紧紧包裹着他们，形成牢固的精神屏障。  
哨兵把甘霖洒在向导高热的内里，细密的吻也随之落下。向导得到了他想要的，他感觉被爱、被保护，被当做平等的伴侣和战友来尊敬。  
黄旭熙仍在喘息，就听到金廷祐附在自己耳边温和却坚定的告白。  
“我的太阳，无论世人如何，我的心总是跟随你信步天庭的轨迹。”他说。  
事实上，对夫人的愧疚感远没有对哨兵的占有欲重，金廷祐深知人性自私，并接纳了自己的自私。和女孩们相处愉快，一方面是因为他乐于看见黄旭熙被崇拜和被爱，另一方面，也是为了占据道德制高点。  
他才是，很坏的那个人。贪婪、自私，且对除了黄旭熙以外的人毫无同理心。  
“我是不会分享哨兵的，”他曾经对金道英说，“但是旭熙要站在我这边。”

王子逃课了，和他的小哨兵一起。他们翻越王宫后山，走了一整天，才到达山那边的小镇。  
热闹的集市让李帝努眼花缭乱，他牵着罗渽民扎进人群中，看耍猴人表演，又被吞剑、喷火的男人吸引过去。  
“母亲觉得这些节目会让我变傻。”  
“噗——”  
罗渽民笑了，凑近他的耳边说：“在王后眼里，殿下永远是很容易被骗的宝宝。”  
“才不是！”  
李帝努追着罗渽民离开人群，他们在路上打打闹闹，全然不顾形象。  
“你的衣服有点紧。”李帝努说。  
“这是我能找到的最像平民的衣服。”  
“好吧。”  
王子无奈地耸了耸肩，把他过分漂亮的小哨兵揽进怀里，笑着问：“渽民，你想不想喝酒？”  
“殿下，王后让我看好你，不能喝酒。”  
“你已经和我逃课了，不是吗？”  
“……好吧，如果你想喝我会陪你。”  
李帝努少有几次碰酒的经验，都是在丰收季节，作为王子站在城墙上，喝下最好的葡萄酒，祝贺农民丰收。  
王上自己酗酒、淫乱，王后视若无睹，却对自己的儿子严加管束。  
“帝努不能成为这样的君王。”  
在这样的管教下，李帝努碰酒的机会少得可怜。当同龄人炫耀自己酒量时，李帝努都只能默默说一句：“我才是你们中最厉害的人。”  
王子喝酒的经历少不假，继承父亲的海量也是真。罗渽民没多久就被喝倒了，趴在桌上晕晕乎乎地说着胡话。  
“李帝努！”  
“嘘！”  
在这样的场合大叫王子的全名，怕是不要命了，李帝努忙把他的嘴捂住。  
“我想和你结婚！”  
“好，我们回家结婚。”  
“不回家……”  
哨兵的力气太大了，李帝努只能勉强把他架起来离开酒馆，路过一桌醉鬼时，被人粗鲁地拽了一下衣服。  
“喂，小子，喝一杯吗？”  
“不喝，请让开，谢谢。”  
少年人过长的头发遮掩了半张脸，却还是隐隐约约透出精致和英气来。醉鬼坏笑着伸出手，想抬起罗渽民的下巴，被李帝努眼疾手快地打偏了去。  
“拿开你的脏手，你玷污不起。”  
男人哈哈大笑，回头看同伴，同伴也拍着桌子笑起来。  
“玷污？你是贵族吗，小子，虽说山那边就是王宫，但贵族从来不到这个地方来。”  
我不是贵族，是王的儿子。  
李帝努没好气地心想。  
“是又怎么样？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
男人们笑得更肆意了，甚至围上来对李帝努动手动脚。按说这种人，李帝努一个打三个不成问题，可问题是怀里有个昏睡不醒的罗渽民。李帝努一边躲避醉鬼的骚扰，一边拎小鸡一样抓着他本该起来战斗的哨兵。  
“该死的……”  
“美人，就喝一杯能怎么样？”  
“怀里那位好像也很漂亮啊，是兄弟吗？”  
“那就一起……”  
醉鬼的手握住了李帝努的肩膀，这时罗渽民突然伸手，一把拧断了那人的手腕。杀猪般的惨叫声在酒馆里响起，他的同伴气急败坏地要过来打人，被罗渽民轻而易举地通通扫倒在地。  
惨叫声此起彼伏，比宫廷乐团合奏的交响乐还好听。  
李帝努抓住机会带罗渽民逃离了酒馆，拖着走了几百米，才发现罗渽民还是昏昏沉沉的状态。  
说起来，刚才打人的过程中好像也没睁开眼睛……  
李帝努笑了，低头亲了亲哨兵的唇角，揶揄道：“书上说，保护向导是哨兵刻入骨髓的本能，你用行动验证了这条真理。”

天完全黑了，李帝努带着罗渽民随便找了家旅馆下榻。他一边笨拙地给罗渽民擦拭身体，一边担心宫里的情况。  
“你说，老师能瞒住吗？”  
“母亲她说不定已经发现我们不在自己房间了。”  
“回去一定会受罚的。”  
可惜醉了的罗渽民一句回复都给不出，从头到尾都是王子殿下在自言自语而已。李帝努无奈地笑了一下，收拾好东西，躺到罗渽民身边去。  
“晚安，小民。”  
旅馆的木板床让长居王宫的李帝努浑身不自在，好不容易睡着了，凌晨又被怀里的人热醒。他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，发现罗渽民正急促呼吸，身体热得像发烧一样。  
“渽民！你怎么样，生病了？”  
“哪里不舒服？”  
王子殿下根本没有照顾人的经验，昨晚把罗渽民洗干净抱上床已经是极限了，现在滚烫的一个哨兵躺在怀里，他就完全慌了手脚。  
“我热，帝努，我很热……”  
奇异的感觉挠得罗渽民全身皮肤都在发痒，他抱紧了体温偏低的李帝努，如饥似渴地嗅着他的味道。  
“是结合热，帝努。”  
脑子里“轰”的一下炸开了，李帝努发现自己也热了起来，全身上下蒸腾着磨人的热气，只有互相拥抱，才稍微缓解一点。  
他把精神屏障展开，细致地梳理哨兵乱窜的精神力，却越梳越凌乱。随着精神力的纠缠，罗渽民一咬牙翻身坐在了李帝努身上，低头不管不顾地吻了上去。  
“不行，渽民，我们在旅馆……”  
“这一次、应该留、给婚床。”  
李帝努嘴巴被啃咬着，断断续续地说不出一句完整的话。结合热迅速升腾，和罗渽民的吻一起，燃尽他最后的克制。  
小时候，他们也常在床上打架，通常是毫无章法的扭打，真丝枕头与波斯毯子乱扔，最后以一个人钳制住另一个为结束。记忆中他们一直是胜负五五分，因此有相当长的一段时间，李帝努都在害怕两个人一起分化成哨兵。  
但好在，万幸。  
现在他们又在床上打架了，两个人翻来覆去地滚了半天，结果李帝努凭借充满情欲的一句“小民”让罗渽民一愣，获得了胜利。  
“你……呃！”  
手指探进了陌生的紧致，结合热催动他们加速进程，没一会儿，就变成真枪上阵。  
罗渽民被向导上了，这在哨兵群体里还是比较少见的，他一边被顶得不停呻吟，一边思考自己为什么输了人生中的关键一战。  
“我爱你。”李帝努说。  
罗渽民咬着枕头，意念回复了一句：“我才是真爱你，赌上我作为哨兵的尊严，在你身下张开了双腿。”  
旅馆的床十分脆弱，摇得吱吖作响，罗渽民感觉眼前一阵阵天旋地转，害怕木板床下一步就要摇塌了。  
“你轻、轻一点！”  
性器重重碾过敏感点，激得罗渽民浑身一颤，腰部抖得不行。  
“我控制不住，小民。”  
哨兵失控还有向导来救，没人告诉他们向导失控该怎么办。  
抽插的频率越来越快，罗渽民受不住地惊喘着，眼泪溢了出来。他看到自己的精神图景被重构，完完全全地打属于上李帝努的标记，这把锋利过度的剑，终于有了完美的剑鞘。  
精神链接形成的瞬间，两个人交叠在床上颤抖，似乎连空气都甜腻起来。李帝努握住罗渽民的手，射在罗渽民身体里，罗渽民也达到了高潮。  
身体结合与精神结合同时达成，双重刺激洗刷了他们的理智。眼前白茫茫一片，舒爽得只想尖叫，久久缓不过神来。  
李帝努把人翻转过来抱进怀里，充满怜惜地亲吻他的脸颊。  
“是我的哨兵了，百官长的儿子，天注定的王妃殿下。”  
薄汗沁在他的鼻尖，他笑了，抬头亲李帝努的眉骨，再顺着鼻梁滑到嘴唇上去。  
“你完蛋了，殿下，王后一定会判你去白塔关禁闭，直到我们大婚。”  
王子一愣，抬眼看了看周围的环境，绝望地垂下头，在哨兵的肩窝拱了拱。  
“唉……但是我，好高兴啊，渽民。”

王子被关禁闭的消息，是和婚礼邀请函一起到达总长府的。贝拉把邀请函送进黄旭熙的书房，看到金廷祐也在，递上东西就默默退了出去。  
金廷祐给黄旭熙展开邀请函，很快浏览了全部内容。  
“大婚这么匆忙，订婚仪式也省掉了。”  
“冬天快到了，陛下这是打算把巡边当成他们新婚的蜜月。”  
“……确实是陛下的作风。”  
金廷祐停下给黄旭熙捏肩的动作，弯腰把下巴搁在了他肩上，仔细地又看了一遍婚礼请柬。  
“大婚、册封王妃，在秋天结束以前率大军出发巡边，不知道王子殿下对这个新婚礼物满不满意？”  
“我觉得，他会高兴得不得了，我第一次离开家出远门的时候就是那样，像出了笼的自由的鸟儿。”  
“他很可能遇到人生中第一次战斗，我不确定他准备好了。”  
“那是他注定要面对的，他是王子，是一名稀有向导，有他在，哨兵们会更稳定。”  
黄旭熙握住金廷祐的手，放在唇边亲吻了一下手背。  
“我想申请随军，你愿意和我一起吗？”  
“骑士团怎么办？”  
“会有人接管的。”  
“好，”金廷祐偏头，轻轻地亲吻了一下骑士长的脸颊，“你知道，我总是无条件追随你。”  
黄旭熙笑了一下，转头去金廷祐接吻，分开时在他耳边说：“如果，以后我走到了错误的路上……”  
“那就一起承担错误吧，我的，”金廷祐似乎在寻找适合的措辞，想了想，最后接上一句，“我的哨兵。”  
我的引领者和光芒。

白塔。  
与其说是关禁闭，倒不如说他们在为了即将到来的出征而紧急受训。骑士长和骑士长向导奉命前来，教授他们正确使用哨兵向导链接的知识。  
“无论如何不要轻易离开你的向导，渽民，否则你将被血腥蒙上眼睛。”  
“永远保持冷静，如果连作为王子的向导都失去控制，那么整个军队会马上溃散。”  
黄旭熙拿着书，敲着黑板，一字一句铿锵有力。李帝努认真地听着，适时地提出了疑问。  
“我们真的会遇到战斗吗？”  
金廷祐淡淡地看他们一眼，展开了地图。  
“冬季一到，北国冰封万里，派兵骚扰我国边境、掠夺粮草是常有的事。王室传统，几乎每位王子都会在大婚之后的冬天去巡边，建立人生的首次功勋。”  
遥远而又比邻的战争，让李帝努和罗渽民暗自兴奋。没有任何一名哨兵和向导能拒绝荣耀和功绩，这是天赋的使命，也是颂歌的前奏。  
“别太高兴，孩子们，”黄旭熙说，“战场上没有沙林老师来警告你们格斗不能下死手，相反地，只有无数英勇的士兵挥剑割下敌军的头颅，那是真正的鲜血，甚至能喷两人高。”  
罗渽民的兴奋不减，倒是李帝努，逐渐沉默下来。  
“每年都要这样，对吗？”他说。  
看出王子的心思，金廷祐温柔了目光和语气，劝慰说：“帝努，不是我们想打仗，我们只是在防御，为了边境的子民。”  
善良是至高的美德，但是对于一名君王来说，善良时常成为难以跨越的障碍。这也是王上迫不及待地把儿子派往边界的原因，他需要一点血性的磨练，最好能亲自斩下对方元帅的头颅。  
“作为向导，你要保护自己哨兵的精神图景，永远作他的剑鞘。作为王嗣，你要保护自己的子民，让他们永远不受侵害。”  
金廷祐把手放在了李帝努头上，仍然温柔：“最后，也是最重要的一件事，永远信任你的搭档，你的爱人。”

一个月后，秋末。乔木的落叶铺满石板地面，金黄色一片。  
王子大婚，举国同庆。镶满金银和宝石的马车从王宫驶出，去百官长的府邸接上了新王妃。本该在宫里静候的李帝努出现在府邸外，说：“我想亲自来接你。”既然他已经破坏了规矩，那罗渽民也没什么好顾忌的了。  
“我不是公主，也不是小姐，让我和你一起骑马。”他说。  
这天，李帝努久违地戴上了属于他的红宝石王冠，丝绒斗篷沾满了粉白色花瓣。他骑着白马，半抱身前的罗渽民，对路旁夹道欢呼的国民微笑致以谢意。  
“他们很满意你，王妃。”  
罗渽民脸红了，低着头。李帝努提醒他注意礼仪：“现在你要对他们微笑。”  
罗渽民红着脸抬头，勉强笑了一下，直到进了宫门，才卸力仰倒在李帝努怀里。  
“做王妃有一点累。”  
身板永远要端正，脸上总是要微笑，繁复的礼服在领口扎了领花，挠得他脖子下巴都不舒服。  
“这才是开始。”  
李帝努望着不远处的宫殿，长长地舒了一口气：“我们还有，很长很长的路。”  
到礼堂前，罗渽民先下马，像以前那样目光虔诚地抬头，伸手给李帝努牵。  
“我觉得，以后应该由我来做这种事。”李帝努笑着说。  
罗渽民微笑不说话，显然还不适应自己身份的转变。从前他是辅臣的儿子，也是爵位继承人，某种意义上来说，是李帝努的家臣。在外人面前，他习惯低头，右手搭在心口，说：“是的，殿下。”  
现在他是王妃了，为了表示王室的接纳和王子的绅士，李帝努应该成为礼让、体贴的那方。  
“我知道了，抱歉。”  
“不用道歉。”  
宫廷乐团奏起婚礼音乐，舒缓而神圣，迎接新人的到来。李帝努牵起罗渽民，走进礼堂，向王上和王后行礼。  
百官长仍然居于大臣的首席，但这次，他还是王妃的父亲。李帝努牵着罗渽民走过去对他屈膝行礼，庄重地致以谢意。  
“尊敬的百官长大人，亦是我从小到大的良师、现今丈夫的父亲，我感谢您，送给我人世间最珍贵的礼物。”  
百官长回礼，没有多说什么。他似乎早就料到会有这么一天，从王子要求把渽民留在宫里长住开始，他就能想象到他们走向婚姻殿堂的场景。  
一起受教的贵族子弟那么多，从来也没见王子对谁上过心。罗渽民总是在逾矩，情绪不稳定也好、失手打伤人也罢，总有一个李帝努，用他的特权为罗渽民解围。  
只是没想到，王子是向导，渽民是哨兵。  
“渽民，”百官长突然叫了儿子一声，罗渽民和帝努双双回头，只听他说，“记得我说过的话。”  
婚礼的前夜，他说：“作为哨兵，保护是你的天职，哪怕付出性命。作为王妃和家臣的儿子，忠诚、信仰和尊敬是你的第一行为准则。”  
和那时一样，新任王妃点了点头，说：“是的，我记住了，父亲。”  
其实心里想的是：一个字就能定义的事情没必要说教那么多。  
注意力集中回婚礼上来，新人听着白塔派来的司仪念完誓词，缓慢而坚定地回答“我愿意”几个字。  
交换的戒指是漂亮的蓝宝石，镶嵌了小钻石和铂金珠。拥吻结束后李帝努在罗渽民耳边说：“这是他们为你准备的，真正的戒指我晚上给你。”  
抱着这样的期待，罗渽民心不在焉地完成了剩下的仪式。当他们登上王宫城墙，向墙下的国民挥手致意时，罗渽民才有了成为王妃的实感。  
到晚上，繁复的礼节全部结束，罗渽民已经疲惫得一动不想动，躺在大床上勉强睁着眼睛，看李帝努小心翼翼地捧出一件红布裹着的东西。  
软绸在王子的手心展开，他骄傲地向王妃展示那枚制作粗劣的银戒指。  
“送给你，渽民。”  
“它是我自己做的。”  
“是李帝努送给罗渽民的结婚戒指，不是王室送给王妃。”  
“蓝宝石你可以在重要场合戴，平常就……”  
说到这里他有些难为情，犹豫着，最后还是把戒指握进了手心。  
“对不起，和那枚蓝宝石比起来，它实在是太丑了，戴在王妃手上有失身份，我还是帮你收起来……”  
罗渽民连忙伸手把戒指抢过来，摘掉红绸布，又塞回李帝努手里。  
“我就要戴，愣着干什么，快点给王妃戴上婚戒。”  
说话的同时，脸颊也红透了，罗渽民抬眼发现李帝努在笑，整个人都热了起来。  
李帝努把银戒指戴到罗渽民手上，然后牵起来放在唇边，虔诚亲吻。

黄旭熙在婚宴上喝得半醉，像小孩子一样闹了金廷祐一路，到了家里，还是抱着金廷祐不愿意放手。  
“廷祐，今晚陪我。”  
“行军前夕，我们都需要休息。”  
“还有三天呢，三天。”  
黄旭熙比划着“三”的手势，把金廷祐带进帷帐亲吻。  
正忘情时，贝拉端着水走了进来，又连忙垂颜退了出去。金廷祐回头叫住她：“把水放在外面，贝拉。”  
女孩答：“是。”  
金廷祐说：“让我给你擦身体，好吗？”  
“好。”  
半醉的骑士长相当配合地脱光衣服，等金廷祐端了水盆进来，就看到他平躺在大床上，性器高高翘起，暴露在空气中，顿时哭笑不得。  
拧干了毛巾，温柔擦着他的脸。  
“我什么都没做，你在想什么？”  
“我在想我们的结合夜，那天你真是太漂亮了，像水一样软进我怀里，后来又抖得像风中的花枝，很漂亮。”  
金廷祐早已不是未经人事的小向导，却还是被这三言两语撩拨得脸红耳赤。他捧起黄旭熙的脸亲吻他，然后脱下衣服，坐到了黄旭熙身上去。  
“我现在不够漂亮吗？”  
“旭熙？”  
黄旭熙太喜欢主动的金廷祐了，尤其是在床上，撒娇和服软的行为总让他沉溺。哨兵的控制欲和独占欲得到满足，只想把向导狠狠地按进身体里去。  
他遵从了自己的想法。当金廷祐抬起身体对准性器时，黄旭熙就直接把他按在了自己的耻骨上。  
“呃……！”  
哨兵不停地向上耸动顶弄，向导很快就腰软地趴了下去。于是顺势换了体位，哨兵抬起向导的腿架到肩膀上。  
帷幔外有衣料摩擦的声音，金廷祐构建了白噪音屏障把黄旭熙围住，自己则放开了矜持大声呻吟。  
他要贝拉听到。  
婉转的叫床声让黄旭熙更加兴奋，他几乎一直保持高频率进出，大开大合地把人肏到尖叫出声。金廷祐前所未有地配合，性器抽出时甚至迎上去挽留。  
帷幔外的女孩终于忍不住离开，金廷祐叫得累极了，倒在床上小声喘着气。  
高潮后，精神链接得到加强，哨兵被暖流浸润了身心，失神地望着向导。  
“我的天堂所在，”他说，“我要死在你身上，你怀里。”  
金廷祐抚摸着他的头发，把他紧紧的抱着拢在胸前：“我会陪你到最后一刻，让死亡都来得温柔。”  
水盆里的温水已经冷了，金廷祐走出门让仆人再打一盆。夫人的女仆就在这时来到门前，传达了奇怪的指令。  
“廷祐少爷，夫人让你过去一趟，她有事交待你。”  
金廷祐可不像黄旭熙，能随意违抗女主人的命令，他让人去伺候黄旭熙沐浴，自己离开了房间。  
“夫人，请您安。”  
总长夫人名叫安妮，来自异邦，拥有深邃、美丽的眉眼和乌黑长发。黄旭熙继承她的外貌，五官浓烈，眼睛尤其漂亮。  
金廷祐被安妮夫人牵着坐下，谈论一些无关紧要的事情。没一会儿，不安的感觉浮上心头，金廷祐皱着眉，不得不打断了安妮。  
“夫人，很抱歉，但我必须要说，我感觉我的哨兵现在情绪不稳定，他很烦躁，我想他需要……”  
“需要一名向导，”安妮微笑着说，“这里有向导医生，你今晚可以休息。”  
金廷祐不可置信地看着安妮，已经猜到她在做什么，他刚张嘴，又被打断。  
“链接受损是暂时的，这之后，他还是属于你，链接可以修复，不用担心。”  
“可是他现在不舒服。”  
“确实是要付出一点代价。”  
“我不希望有人伤害他，再短暂也不行。”  
金廷祐站起来走出门，立即被卫兵团团围住。再回头，就见安妮仍然安坐在那，似乎没有要说话的意思。  
不安的情绪占据了脑海，金廷祐在犹豫动手还是忍耐。然而没等他想多久，女仆就从远处跌跌撞撞地跑了来。  
“不好！不好了！少爷他杀人了！”  
哨兵进入狂躁状态，刺伤了贝拉，甚至想置医生于死地，金廷祐及时赶到才没有让他进一步失控。  
“旭熙！旭熙冷静！”  
“医生带走她！”  
金廷祐很快把黄旭熙隔离，催促在场的向导医生带走受伤的贝拉。  
“所有人滚出去！”  
金廷祐几乎声嘶力竭地大吼，抱着颤抖的哨兵跪在地上，双目赤红。怀里的黄旭熙抓着他的袖子，过载的嗅觉让他被香熏得失去了理智。  
“没事了，闭上眼睛，不要想别的。”  
黄旭熙产生了链接断裂的错觉，像受伤的小狮子，剧烈地发着抖，被拥入熟悉怀抱后才勉强镇定下来。  
室内点着催情的熏香，如果没猜错的话那东西还有模糊视觉的功效，这种危险的做法导致哨兵其他感觉过载，最终陷入狂躁泥潭。贝拉被抬出去的时候赤身裸体，身上裹的毯子还是金廷祐以前买的。  
精神图景终于梳理完毕，黄旭熙的五感恢复了正常。金廷祐把他抱回床上，还没来得及起身就被他恶狠狠地反扑，压在身下。  
完了。  
这是金廷祐最后能想到的两个字。

在行军前夕，金廷祐受伤了。李帝努左等右等等不到新任元帅进宫受命，最后还是在出发那天，才看到骑着马在队伍最前排的他。  
金廷祐没有骑马。李帝努不免担心，一出发就靠到了黄旭熙身边去，问他：“廷祐哥怎么了？”  
黄旭熙叹了口气没说话。  
他们整整走了一天，天黑时陆续在河边扎营，李帝努和罗渽民才有机会去马车那里看金廷祐。  
黄旭熙抢先一步到，把金廷祐从车上抱到营帐，引来不少士兵注目。  
“廷祐他受了很严重的伤吗？”  
“看起来是的。”  
李帝努掀起帷帐走进去，罗渽民跟在他身后，只能看见不远处的黄旭熙的背影。  
帐篷里点起了油灯，黄旭熙坐在床边，不知在和金廷祐说些什么。  
“廷祐哥，”渽民先开口，“还好吗？怎么突然受伤？”  
金廷祐咳嗽了一下，招招手让两个人都过来坐，李帝努再次问起他受伤的原因，他看了一眼黄旭熙，后者心虚地避开了他的视线。  
“元帅大人对我使用了性暴力。”  
他向来直白，难堪的是哨兵和新婚王子王妃而已。  
李帝努张了张嘴，最终没说话，罗渽民则惊讶地盯了黄旭熙一眼，说：“他，他不是故意的吧？”  
“我当然不是故意的！”黄旭熙急忙解释。  
“我没怪你。”  
“就是因为你没怪我，所以我愧疚得要死掉了，金廷祐。”  
“没有必要，旭熙。”  
黄旭熙气得咬牙，说：“殿下，我有一个请求。”  
“你说。”  
“如果这次巡边我立功了，请给我一块地建府，我想离开。”  
“只要你说，父亲会答应的。”  
“等着吧，我会成为战功最显赫的哨兵。”  
黄旭熙握紧金廷祐的手，眼神写满了属于哨兵的狠厉。  
李帝努和罗渽民没待多久就回到了自己的帐篷，躺在床上时，罗渽民望着米白色的帐篷顶，开起了玩笑。  
“殿下，谢谢你。”  
“谢什么？”  
“谢谢你始终温柔。”  
“我难道会像哨兵一样鲁莽吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“呃，不是……”  
李帝努讨好地蹭了蹭罗渽民的脖子，但罗渽民没领情。  
“看来要让你知道哨兵的厉害。”  
“你要做什么？”  
罗渽民翻身坐在李帝努的身上，伸手去脱他的衣衫。李帝努笑了一下，干脆双手交叠垫在脑袋下，一副任君采颉的模样。  
“你是在挑衅我吗，李帝努？”  
“我在等着看哨兵有多厉害。”  
“那你看好了。”  
罗渽民笑得狡黠，下一秒就俯身咬在李帝努的乳尖上，疼得李帝努一激灵。  
“啊！疼！”  
“你也知道疼。”罗渽民蹭掉了两个人的裤子，坐在上面居高临下地看着他习惯仰视的王子殿下。  
“你插进来的时候，我疼得多了。”  
罗渽民生疏地伏在李帝努身上啃咬着，李帝努笑说感觉就像被猫咪舔似的，一点都不疼。罗渽民气得拧了一把他的屁股，他立刻疼得“嘶”了一声。  
手指沾上滑腻油膏，探进了从未被人碰过的秘境，罗渽民的手抖得不行，李帝努很快疼得满头是冷汗。  
增加到两指的时候罗渽民心疼了。他看着李帝努眉头紧锁，眼睛紧闭、渗出眼泪的样子，突然就无法进行下去。他轻声地、长长地叹了口气，把手指从李帝努紧致干涩的那里抽出来，犹豫了几秒钟，闭上眼睛把手指伸向自己身下，开始扩张。  
“小民？”  
“呃……”  
哨兵抬眸，望向向导的目光充满柔情，眼尾染上了情欲的绯红。他匆匆忙忙做完扩张，就着急地扶着李帝努，对准圆润坚硬的头部坐了上去。  
“今晚，我要一直在上面。”  
“像这样。”  
“啊……”  
起起落落拍出“咕滋”水声，肉体撞在一起的淫靡声响在黏腻的空气中回荡。因为害怕营帐外的卫兵听到，罗渽民咬紧了牙关忍耐。  
“怎、怎么样？是不是、很厉害……”  
李帝努倒吸了一口凉气，他握住罗渽民的腰，用力得印出了红痕。  
“你就是伊甸园的蛇吧，为什么这么会诱惑人？”  
“我是、是你的……”  
哨兵仍是羞耻的，双手向后撑在向导的大腿上，腰部直颤。起落几次后，他向前俯身，伸出舌尖舔了一下李帝努的喉结。  
“猫。”  
你的猫。  
在战场上或许是雄狮，是猎鹰，是手起刀落取人首级的英勇战士，但在你怀里永远是液体动物，需要顺毛和拥抱。

直到出发第四天，金廷祐才骑上自己的战马，和黄旭熙并肩走在队伍中间。  
越往北走，气温越低，天黑得也越早。扎营起篝火成了行军中最值得期待的事，尤其是对李帝努和罗渽民来说，这样的生活比天天在王宫上课有趣得多。  
每当夜晚来临，士兵在火堆旁聊天，将领们也会加入。王子之所以亲自巡边，其中一个原因就是要笼络军队，从而为将来的统治做准备。  
显然，在这方面，罗渽民是个天才。  
看到王妃和士兵们打成一片，金廷祐松了口气。  
“渽民确实是天注定的王妃。”  
闻言，黄旭熙看着他摇了摇头。  
“我想不是，他是帝努自己选择的。”  
命运安排他们在午后的竞技场相遇，但走到婚姻这一步，确实是人为地付出了很多努力。黄旭熙还记得李帝努是怎么说服王后安排罗渽民进宫的，也记得罗渽民十二岁时的飞身一扑，救下整个国家的希望。  
“他们很相配。”金廷祐说。  
黄旭熙不满地把他抓进了自己怀里，下巴放在他的肩膀上。  
“你用这样羡慕的语气说出这句话，让我觉得你对我很不满意，我们不相配吗？”  
谁能想到威风凛凛的元帅私下会这样幼稚呢？撒娇的语气一出，腻得人瑟缩。  
金廷祐好笑地偏头亲吻他，又招来周围士兵的偷瞄和窃笑。  
“我们全世界最配，可以了吧？”  
“去掉后半句和反问语气。”  
“我们全世界最相配。”  
“对，给你奖励。”  
哨兵追逐着向导的唇，貂皮斗篷一掀，把人罩在黑暗里。金廷祐被绵绵不断的吻弄得呼吸不稳，再加上四周起哄声渐起，最后憋红了一张脸，把黄旭熙推开了。  
新晋元帅没好气地扫了一圈周围，士兵们纷纷转移视线，假装和同伴交流。  
篝火旁的王妃聊到兴奋处，没有注意到王子频频投来的目光。夜深了，王子突然站起来下令休息，只留几个人看火。  
后脑勺刺痛了一下，罗渽民第一次感受到来自自家向导的精神力攻击。忙站起来跟着他走回营帐，刚迈进帐内，就被前面的人转身紧紧抱住。  
“我也想随时随地吻你，如果我不是王子就好了。”  
虽然在行军中宫廷礼仪早就忽略了大半，但王室教养仍然约束着李帝努，公共场合的亲吻都是礼节性的。  
“你可以，没有人会介意。”罗渽民说。  
李帝努垂下眼睫：“母亲时刻担心我纵情欲海，像父王一样糟糕。”  
要节制、要禁欲，这就是他们大婚前，王后嘱咐的事。他们根本没放在心上，即便急行军很累，也时常缠吻到夜深。  
“我们相爱，某种意义上来说是军队的强心剂，王后会理解你的，更何况，我们已经离开很远了。”  
罗渽民调皮地眨了眨眼，主动搂上李帝努的脖子，蹭了蹭。这轻轻一蹭，两个人又折腾了一个多小时才睡。

他们都没想到第一仗来得那么突然。当晚，对方不宣而战，极尽卑鄙之所能，甚至是奔着偷袭和刺杀统领去的。  
营中少数敏锐的哨兵首先发现了敌情，然后迅速反应。但敌军有备而来，先熄灭了照明的篝火，随后马上潜入统帅们所在的营区。  
金廷祐一看这种情况就知道，北军派来的是全哨兵向导组成的先遣队，而且他们的向导精神力极强，屏蔽了大部分哨兵的过人五感。  
“保护帝努和渽民。”  
“知道。”  
两个人配合默契，行走在黑暗中也毫无障碍。金廷祐感觉到李帝努稍显生涩的精神力攻击，立即帮他构筑新的屏障。  
最大的帐篷内，早已刀光剑影。罗渽民挂了彩，头痛欲裂地红了眼，只知道把李帝努往身后挡。  
他们都太年轻了，尤其是刚分化不久的李帝努，第一次实战缺乏经验。  
“渽民，回来！”  
哨兵游走于失控边缘，他只能听到刀剑相碰的声音，越来越清晰。  
黄旭熙的到来让刺客陷入两头夹击的被动局面，但罗渽民杀红了眼，最后甚至挥剑刺向金廷祐。  
“渽民！”  
李帝努的精神屏障终于构筑完成，罗渽民一顿，狂躁立刻消失得无影无踪。他意识到他的向导在保护他，也需要他的保护。  
此时帐篷里的刺客都被制服了，黄旭熙留了两个活口让人问话。  
“两位殿下请早点休息，我们明天将会迎来一场战斗。”  
李帝努说好。  
他愧疚得想落泪。罗渽民清醒了还在安慰他说自己很好，头也不疼了。他捧起罗渽民的脸，怜惜地亲吻他的眉心，然后亲自为他包扎伤口。  
“我让你陷入了危险，我该死。”  
“帝努，如果连你都这样认为，我们还怎么打明天这一仗？”  
“我……”  
“振作起来，你是王子。你只要知道我永远信任你，愿意把我的后背交给你。看看旭熙和廷祐就知道了，他们从来不在战场上质疑自己。”  
罗渽民目光坚定地望着他的向导，却也满怀春风一样的柔情。  
李帝努抿了抿唇，说：“知道了。”

第二天，黄旭熙指挥的军团打赢了这个冬天的第一场战斗。  
因为发现边境线上的三个村庄惨遭掠夺和屠杀，黄旭熙怒不可竭，要求把原来的边防驻军继续往北推进。这期间自然爆发了多次激烈冲突，血光冲天、黄沙滚滚，染污了统领的麻布短袍。  
每当夜幕降临，李帝努走在营区中，看到那些因为受伤而痛苦哀嚎的士兵，都有些于心不忍。尤其是失去向导的哨兵，往往在巨大的悲怆中选择自杀，抱着向导的尸体死去。  
“我绝对不会比你先死，”他握紧王妃的手，用起誓一样的语气说，“如果你先死去，那么我也不会苟活。”  
罗渽民沉默良久，温柔又无奈地笑了。  
“我该劝你，因为失去哨兵的向导可以重新结合。我该鼓励你活下去，因为你是王的独子。可是帝努，我忍不住期待和你合葬在一起。”  
似乎只要想到可以合葬，死亡也变得轻松起来。  
“这不公平，渽民，”李帝努继续说，“我怕死在你前面，所以变成了战场上的胆小鬼。他们都说爱人在旁边的话，一个人的战斗力会变得更强，我不一样，我竟然变得怕死了。”  
罗渽民笑了，牵起李帝努的手，吻他的指尖：“可是，你是对的，无论如何，保护好自己是对的，你死在我面前的话我会立刻疯掉的。”  
爱让一名战士身披铠甲，也让他拥有了阿喀琉斯之踵，那是未受冥河之水浸染的柔软和美好，是人世间的烟火气与生命力。如若不幸被阿波罗的金箭射中，那么迎接他们的将是卡戎的渡船和哈迪斯的府邸。  
“很可惜，为了不让你疯掉，我自私地希望保护你到最后。”向导说。  
比起小年轻们，黄旭熙和金廷祐就显得很平静。夜晚停战时，黄旭熙拉着金廷祐一起浸在木桶里沐浴，释放白天被激起却没消耗完的精力。  
哨兵的体质着实可怕，金廷祐几乎每晚都是累得昏睡过去的，要不是他恢复力足够好，这仗根本就不用打了。  
除去情欲，时常也有温情时刻。比如，事后黄旭熙抱着金廷祐说：“我们的新家最好依山傍水，有足够大的格斗场、书房和卧室，有最宽敞、最柔软的床，这样你不会总是腰痛，还得有浴池方便沐浴……”  
说着停了下来，提问他：“你有什么要求吗？我一并记下来以后照办。”  
金廷祐想了想，把脸贴近他的心脏，听着“扑通扑通”的跳动声，微笑说：“我只希望我的新家，有你。”  
黄旭熙笑了。  
带着这样的对未来生活的渴望，他们果然履立战功，迅速成为所有统领中最优秀的一对。甚至他们还没返程，就传来了王上的嘉奖信件，其中包括划地建府的提议。  
“我们得去谢谢帝努。”金廷祐说。  
于是他们去王子和王妃的帐篷，表达了谢意。彼时李帝努正给父亲回信，罗渽民坐在他腿上捣着乱，让他写废了一张又一张羊皮纸。  
“啊，真羡慕。”王子说。  
王妃安静下来，开着玩笑说：“啊，为什么我和王子结婚了呢？自由的感觉不好吗？”  
李帝努心一沉，捏了一下他的腰：“后悔了吗？后悔也没用，你是我的了。”  
“哈哈哈……”  
罗渽民被他的认真逗笑了，笑完了，黄旭熙和金廷祐也已经离开了。他转头抱着“没有自由的王子殿下”一顿猛亲，突然拿出了十二分的真挚来表白。  
“永远不会后悔的，和帝努结婚是这一生最幸运的事。”  
“毕竟利剑没有剑鞘，只会加速折损而已。”

*有引用改编不是原创“他就是太阳，任何人都必须跟随他信步天庭的轨迹。”出自古波斯诗人鲁米。


End file.
